


The Appeal of a Bad Boy

by suzakukills



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzakukills/pseuds/suzakukills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You weren’t that dumb, by now you’d figured that what drew you to him in the first place was the fact that you couldn’t, you shouldn’t and you mustn’t be with him. He wasn’t like everyone remembered. He smiled more (not that cynical smirk on his lips, but a genuine one), he’d throw you on the couch and climb on top of you, whispering dirty things in your ear just to get you to slap him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Appeal of a Bad Boy

You’re sixteen and you’ve just fought with Aomine (yet again) and have run off in no particular direction, because anywhere is good as long as you don’t have to see his face.

You end up stopping at a park, a basketball court right in front of you and a familiar face going against three unknown ones. Standing there, is Haizaki Shougo and he’s nothing like the boy you used to know.

 

Cornrows and an ice-cold expression on his face as he dribbles the ball fast enough that it seems like an illusion. Not even three are enough to halt him, the game’s over before it could even properly begin.

You stand there, analyzing, your eyes following his every move. You’re running calculations in your head, attempting to predict what he’ll do next, how he’ll score his next point but you’re blown away. His style has become agressive, there’s barely any shadow left of the boy you had met in Middle School.

As he finishes, he reaches out his hand, expecting something out of the three teenagers, but all three shake their head, refusing to give to him what must be rightfully his.

He doesn’t think twice, grabbing one of them by the collar of the shirt and raising his right fist, your legs move before you can think - too used to Aomine’s antics, and you’re breaking up the fight.

"Satsuki," he calls you with familiary and you can feel the indignation rise from his presumption that he’d be able to call you by your first name.

"You look good," he tells you, releasing the boy (all three of them flee on the opposite direction.)

"What are you doing here, Haizaki-kun?" for a moment you felt like you yourself would be caught in the middle of the violence, you’d never been particularly close to him, what would make him listen to you?

"Earning dinner, but apparently my money just fled on the opposite direction," he pointed at the scampering teenagers.

"It was three on one? Did you really plan on fighting with all of them?"  a logical approach.

"I’m not the brat you met in middle school, three on one would’ve been just fine," his arms crossed over his chest, as he stands tall. Droplets of sweat trickling down his forehead and you nearly pinch yourself to make sure he’s indeed Haizaki Shougo. His hairstyle makes him look like another guy altogether but his eyes, his grey eyes don’t lie.

"So, Satsuki, where’s your bodyguard? I thought you two were attached at the hip," his face distorts with irritation and he towers over you.

"I’m not scared of you, Haizaki-kun," you utter and he smirks, retreating.

"You’re going to buy me dinner, you did cost me that after all," he’s not asking subtly, or even pleading, he’s ordering you.

You look behind you, a slight hope of finding Aomine’s shadow as he trotted after you but there’s nothing.

Suddenly, dinner with an old classmate doesn’t sound too bad.

Haizaki’s surprisingly fun, he has a ton of stories that make your heart race - as he retells that time he had to fight five upper-class men because they didn’t like the way he looked at them. 

He tells you about the basketball matches he’s been having in that lonely park to earn pocket money to buy dinner; somewhere along the line he tells you that he’s doing that because there’s no one at home to cook dinner.

You can tell by the way his eyes are downcast as he says so that there’s truth to -at least- that. 

He makes you laugh with his cheesy jokes and compliments you twice on your smile (laugh more, Satsuki). 

When dinner’s over, he asks you to pay - because that was the deal, and even as you stretch your hand over the table to pick up the tab, you have a strange sense of satisfaction. 

He doesn’t offer to walk you back to your home, instead he takes off his jacket and puts it on your shoulders “Give it back next time,” he tells you and walks in the opposite direction.

**

You lie to Aomine for the first time. 

"I’m going to Sayu-chan’s house," you tell him and run off before him, he raises an eyebrow, a hint of disbelief in his expression - you’ve always walked back home together.

"Hey, Satsuki!" he shouts but you’re already trotting away.

The place where you are going, is much more exciting than your classmate’s house, and it’s that much more enticing to know that you have to keep it a secret from everyone. 

You put your hands in the pockets of your sweatshirt as you feel the anxiousness build up, your right hand stretches to ring the doorbell but just in time, Haizaki opens the door.

"Hey," he greets you and moves back so you can go inside his apartment. "I’m hungry," he complains, walking behind you as you set down your bag carefully in the couch.

"Let’s order some take out," you suggest, and pull out your phone.

"No way, you cook for me."

A smile graces your face, as your heart threatens to pound out of your ribcage - you? cook? if you had to judge from past experiences with the Touou boys that wasn’t the smartest move, so you shake your head and insist on take out.

"Come on, Satsuki, cook for me," he tells you. His hands on your waist and his breathing tickling your ear. 

In this proximity you can smell his cologne, it’s become a scent all too familiar, that clings to your clothes even as you’re back home. You close your eyes, but nothing comes to mind, no excuse. 

"How about you cook for me, Haizaki-kun," you suggest, tip-toeing to place a kiss on his cheek; he sweeps you up and throws you on the couch. 

You let out a loud yelp as you fall, but he’s smiling. “Eat more, my school bag is heavier,” he scolds from the end of the couch.

"I bet you cook for Aomine all the time," it lingers in the air, along with the jealousy that was obvious in his statement.

You open your mouth to deny it, but  you find it cute, perhaps even endearing that he’d be jealous - “How about we cook together?” you’re certain that with the two of you, you couldn’t mess up the food.

"No, you cook," his brows furrowing.

"You’ll regret it," you retort, standing up from the couch and pulling your skirt down.

"If you’re going to be like that, I’d rather just order take out."

"No, no, it’s fine. I’ll cook," and there you go again, falling right into his grasp.

**

"Be here at five, bring a change of clothes," he’d told you the day before, right before you hung up.

Here you were, at five sharp and with a bag full of clothes knocking on his door - a surprise had been promised, and your mind was racing with all the possible scenarios.

Your toes curling as you pictured what it would be like to spend the night with him, something that you’d been refusing to do from the start. (He’ll get bored of me, he’ll throw me away) thoughts you couldn’t shake off, a stupid plea from a girl who wanted to continue having an escape, something that only belonged to her. 

You weren’t that dumb, by now you’d figured that what drew you to him in the first place was the fact that you couldn’t, you shouldn’t and you mustn’t be with him.

He wasn’t like everyone remembered. He smiled more than you remembered (not that cynical smirk on his lips, but a genuine one), he’d throw you on the couch and climb on top of you, whispering dirty things in your ear just to get you to slap him.

He’d throw a tantrum over the silliest things, like who was calling you - why were they calling you? He’d make you bring food for him regularly and he’d take his brother’s bike and take you out for a ride.

"Let’s pick a helmet," he’d said once, and dragged you off to the store with him; There, you had tried on half a dozen styles, and ended up choosing a bright pink one with a fake ponytail attached, he’d laughed about it the whole way home, carrying it.

He’d get angry at you. When you didn’t text him back or when you texted him too often - he’d refuse to let you visit some days, even if you were already there. 

You would shush the quiet voice at the back of your head telling you that the reason he’d deny you was because he already had company. 

He’d beg and pout and ask you to let him do you, but the more he’d insist the more you’d deny him. 

Yet, despite it all - and knowing that this surprise was probably intended to finally make him achieve that, you were waiting with a change of clothes outside his apartment.

You ponder whether you should call him or ring the doorbell, but decide to the latter, because you’re not sure you’re ready to hear his voice.

You ring twice and take a deep breath.

The door finally opens, after a couple of minutes, and he’s standing there in his underwear (you look up and tell yourself not to look at his well-defined abs or the way his boxer briefs are falling right under his hipbone).

"Hey," he mumbles, rubbing his eyes.

"Uhm, you said to be here at five?"

"Ah, shit, that’s right, come on, I’ll get changed."

You nod, walking behind him and setting yourself down in the familiar couch.

"So, where are we going?"

"You’re pale as a ghost, so I thought we could go to the beach and get a nice tan," he shouts back from his room.

"Eh? But I didn’t bring a swim suit, Haizaki-kun you didn’t mention anything like that."

He reappears, this time fully clothed and you notice that the cornrows are undone, and his hair hangs low in a ponytail.

"It’s a nudist beach," he winks at you and opens the fridge to grab something to drink.

You feel your cheeks turn hot red, and as you prepare the scolding of a lifetime, he’s right back beside you and kissing you.

His lips are hungry, stubborn, as if he’s trying to silence you completely. You lose your footing and he pushes you down. His hands resting on your hips but not for long, as he sneaks one under your shirt, caressing your stomach and then grabbing your  breasts.

You wake up, to reality, and push him back. Still gasping for air. “Not funny,” your voice barely escapes you, as if you were truly silenced down by his kiss.

"Hey, let’s go," he stands up and holds out his hand to help you up.

You ignore the phone ringing in your bag, you ignore the name on the screen flashing _Aomine Daiki_.

**

"Satsuki, what’s going on?" Aomine corners you after practice, grabbing onto your arm before you could slip away.

"Huh?"

"You’ve been sneaking away right after practice, you’re never answering the messages I send you, are you still angry over last time?" his face looks desperate and his grip on your arm softens.

"I mean, if you want to talk about it…" he trails off, and you can see this is difficult for him. 

"No, I’m fine. I’m trying to get along with girls more, that’s it." You offer him a smile and undo the grip of his fingers.

"Uhm, That Sayu girl came to talk to me the other day, asked me where you’d been, so tell me the truth."

"Imayoshi said it’s probably about a guy so…"

"So what if it is?"

"Well for starters I want to meet him, duh," his tone changes. His blue eyes staring right into you.

"What if I don’t want you to?"

"Shit, Satsuki. That’s even worst, I want to meet him or I’m telling Auntie about this," he orders.

"There’s no one, really. I mean I like him but I don’t know how he feels about it."

"Well all the more reason to bring him here, so we can know him. Listen, just do it," he shrugs and moves out of your way, letting you pass through.

You nod, and start thinking of a plan because Aomine meeting Haizaki is a recipe for disaster.

***

"Haizaki-kun, I think we should stop seeing each other for a while," Momoi’s voice is low, as if she would regret those words. Her head resting on his lap, as they both sit in front of the television.

"Huh? Are exams coming up or something?" He doesn’t even bother looking down, his eyes fixed on the basketball match. Instead he lazily drags his hand across her arm.

"It’s just that Aomine-kun has been asking a lot of questions lately and I think he’s going to find out soon if we keep this up," she shivers at the touch of his fingertips and stretches her legs, her feet dangling at the end of the couch.

"So? Who cares what he thinks?" Haizaki’s anger isn’t disguised as he clicks his tongue and moves his hand away from her arm.

"I do."

"Well why don’t you go hook up with him then?" 

"What? No, I’m here because I want to but I just thought.." she sighs and he bends down, his face inches away from hers. 

"Then act like you’re happy to be here and stop thinking about other guys," he murmurs in her ear and pulls on her nose.

"I just really don’t want us to be apart." 

"Let’s have sex and then we’ll do whatever you want," Haizaki says, his eyes fixed on the television again, and you feel the anger rip inside you.

Your hand reaches up and you slap him, standing up and leaving without a word.

**

Three weeks had gone by and you hadn’t as much as received a text from him. 

It was to be expected, you’d told yourself from the moment you walked out of the apartment; so why were you the one outside his place? 

You hadn’t texted him or called, decided to just wait for him. YOu didn’t dare to call him and face yourself with the prospect of him not picking up your call or even worst: telling you to never call again.

It had been half an hour already, and it was getting cold as the sun had set- you sat down and held your arms around your knees. 

You closed your eyes, focused on the music blasting from your headphones, so much in fact that you had failed to notice him walking up the front steps and worst of all, with company.

"Eh? Who is this?" the girl, clinging to Haizaki’s arm looked down on you, as you pulled yourself up and stuttered to respond. 

"What are you doing here?," he asked. His grey eyes confused.

"I thought we-"

"You made it pretty clear we had nothing to talk about, now if you don’t mind…" the same expression he had on the day you had met him on the court: cold as ice.

The girl scoffed, and shook her head - pity in her eyes.

"So that’s it?"

"What’s it? It’s not like we were together."

"Oh, I get it. I refuse to sleep with you so you just move on?" you can feel your eyes stinging, and you pray that those aren’t tears.

You don’t want to go, you want to have this conversation but clearly he’s not invested at all.

"Don’t make a scene, it’s fucking embarrasing."

"You can act all cocky and prideful as you want in front of her, but you know that what we had was real."

You truly do regret the moment those words leave your mouth, because you’re left exposed and begging, and clinging, and hoping.

He doesn’t laugh right away, his grey eyes are serious, but the moment doesn’t last long as his laughter thunders in your ears. 

"Yeah, yeah," he barks back and doesn’t turn around once as you walk past them.

He opens the door to his apartment and lets the girl inside.

You can feel the tears coming, so you walk even faster. Leaving him behind you and with him, half of your stupid, stupid, heart.

You’re too far gone to know, but as the door closes behind you - he leans back on the door for a few seconds, feeling his chest tighten. Feeling an emptiness at the bottom of his stomach, something not quite recognizable.

He can’t tell, he can’t differentiate. 

He doesn’t realize it right then and there, but he’s royally screwed up and he’ll remember this moment for the rest of his life.


End file.
